galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Bazooka
__TOC__ *As it says that bazookas is the most powerful weapon in the description,it just tells that they are recommended. Tips *Bazooka units are not considered a great unit for both attacking and defending as their huge damage, good speed, and great range makes them perfect for many players but its Great disadvantage is having very low health meaning its prone to damage so try not to use it in strong and powerful bases. * They don't get enough of an ability boost past the first level upgrade for the firing rate increase, so don't upgrade them past this to keep them as an ultra-cheap raider. *Bazookas are the main 'attack unit' in the lower levels due to their high damage. However, their low health means that they are not used much in the higher levels. *Generally, the main source of firepower in armies before you activate the Starlinator or the S-Trike. *More damage than the Beetle Tank but hasn't got as much health due to less armor costume while Beetle tanks have its Tank housing that has strong armor. *Their strength is their range, by their range alone they outperform every other infantry unit but some turrets and units like a high-level Sniper Tower can still out-range their range so be careful even if their range is great enough so be careful if you're attempting to destroy a high-ranged turret or unit. If you can very carefully position them within range of a set of resource buildings and out of the range of defense structures they are an absolutely excellent cheap resource raider unit; if they are kept at level 2 as recommended above they make their production costs back after only three shots on a non-empty Bank, done in less than six seconds. *Aside from the Colossus, which has the same range, you will find that properly placed Bazookas will be able to completely obliterate key structures without even being fired upon when any other unit would get within range of the heavy defenses and get munched. It's only once you start going against level 6 and up bases that the defensive structures start getting enough range to fully counter them. *This is a faster way to loot resources, as Looters are inefficient in their attack speed. Hoover UFOs and Raiders might be faster if you unlocked them but are not recommended as they don't have the Bazooka's range and will likely be crushed by defense turrets. *Combined with different units, the Bazooka can be very effective. *You need to be careful when fighting against other Bazookas in bunkers, as they deal more damage than their health at all levels. *This Is the earliest long-range Attacker Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Stage 1 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.50/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.75 | Range Stage 1 = 200 | Size Stage 1 = 20 | Building Time Stage 2 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Stage 2 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.75 | Range Stage 2 = 200 | Size Stage 2 = 20 | Building Time Stage 3 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 250 | Damage Stage 3 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.75 | Range Stage 3 = 200 | Size Stage 3 = 20 | Building Time Stage 4 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 250 | Damage Stage 4 = 350 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.57/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.75 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 20 | Building Time Stage 5 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 300 | Damage Stage 5 = 350 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.75 | Range Stage 5 = 200 | Size Stage 5 = 20 | Building Time Stage 6 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 300 | Damage Stage 6 = 400 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.75 | Range Stage 6 = 200 | Size Stage 6 = 20 | Building Time Stage 7 = 1m 30s | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 450 | Damage Stage 7 = 500 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = All Units | Speed Stage 7 = 0.75 | Range Stage 7 = 200 | Size Stage 7 = 20 }} Gallery Bazooka.png|Bazooka Bazooka.jpg|A Level 5 Bazooka in Training Camp bazooka2.png|Level 3 Bazooka Super bazooka.png|Bazooka Medal LVL7Bazooka.PNG|LvL 7 Super Bazooka. Bazookavshouse.png|A Bazooka during an attack Bazooka7 Training Camp.PNG|A level 7 Bazooka in the Training Camp See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Infantry Category:Units Images Category:Troops